Black Dress
by XxGlenn CocoxX
Summary: One Shot- T'is my frist Gwack story. Well... It's just a random thing based after 'Exit Wounds.' What would Jack doif Gwen had died instead of Tosh? Jack's hidden love is expressed.


Okay, one shot. I wrote this for my beautiful Girlfriend who seems to prefer Gwack to Janto. Don't understand why, Janto is just a beautiful thing. But anyways, I don't think she'll like that fact I killed Gwen but this is a short story about Jack's unexpressed love for Gwen.

This is just a random story about if Tosh had been shot by Gray at the end of 'Exit Wounds' instead of Tosh. I love Kisschasy and I love their song 'Black Dress' and I thought it went well with my theme so I threw it all together in about an hour and it seemed to work… So enjoy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ^_^ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Black Dress

_I dug you up this morning and took you home. _

_To have you here beside me, cold but close. _

_I made my mind up last night that heaven just can't have you. _

Jack pulled Gwen up and carried her across the grave yard to the SUV. Her body was heavy and cold in his arms but he finally managed to get the seat belt around her. Her pail face was dark and beautiful like always and Jack kissed her forehead before running around the other side of the car and getting in.

'It's okay, Gwen. I love you and I'm going to keep you safe.' He told her grabbing her stone cold, pale hand and turning out into the dark street. The city light made her face look horrible. The colourful lights played across her colourless cheeks. He finally pulled up outside the hub. Ianto and Tosh had gone home for the night and the hub was cold and silent. He carried Gwen threw the hub and down into his bunker below his office. Her black dress was muddy at the bottom where he had dragged her out of the grave but he was to tired to worry. He tucked her in and climbed in beside her, falling asleep with her cold frame safe in his arms.

'I love you.' He whispered to the girl as he drifted into a restless sleep.

_I made you breakfast but you would not eat, _

_So I took your black dress off and washed you clean. _

_I made my mind up last night that heaven just can't have you._

I sat her in the bath, her black dress lay in a heap on the floor. Five minutes ago I had called Tosh and Ianto and told them to come in later. I could handle the rift for a few hours and they needed the rest. Ianto was still heart broken after having to scrub Gwen's blood off the autopsy bay floor. There are still faint marks that he can't bare to look at and Tosh has been working to hard trying to make up for the loss of both Gwen and Owen. But Gwen was back now, I was going to help her get back on her feet and we were going to be together. I would be here for her forever. I gently washed the dirt smudges off her beautiful colourless cheeks and whispered to her.

'It's going to be okay. I'll protect you.' I told her quietly. I pulled her out of the water and gently dried her. Toshiko had cleaned out Gwen's locker and put her cloths in an airlock bag. I undid it and dressed her in the red shirt and jeans.

_The sheets are creased from your last day, _

_A silhouette of where you laid._

I looked down at the creased sheets. Tears dripped off my chin onto the floor. I wasn't ready to loose her. Not again. I can't. I sat her in the passenger seat of the SUV and drove back towards the grave yard.

_They'll find your headstone in the yard with your back dress and my guitar. I'll carry you back to your grave where you and I will always stay._

_I close the casket, it gets dark, they'll find us in each others arms._

I lay her dress over the black headstone, covering the words;

Her lays GWEN WILLIAMS-COOPER.

Loved daughter, wife and friend.

Always in our hearts, never to be forgotten.

I pull the casket lid into place and wrap my arms around her cold body.

'I will always love you.' I told her, closing my eyes and pushing my face into her damp hair. The padding of the casket stopped fresh air from entering the coffin and I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I prepared for my trip back to this dark cold casket, the drag back over the broken glass. My world would never be the same, how could I go on without her?


End file.
